Punishment
by MisaFanfiction
Summary: It's Easter Day in Ikebukuro, and Izaya decides to have some fun with a certain protozoan.


**A/N**

I do NOT own Durarara!

It was Easter Day in Ikebukuro, and a certain black haired raven skipped along the crowded streets, cheerfully looking for a particular protazon . As he turned the corner he spotted a certain blonde, that stood out like a sore thumb - in the crowd of his beloved humans. He skipped over to the blonde, merrily.

"Shi zu chan!~" Izaya yelled to the blonde, debt collector, that was a couple of yards away, walking around absentmindedly.

The debt collector turned, one of his veins popping in anger, at the sight of the raven, waving his hands cockily. Without a second thought he grabbed the nearest sign pole. With a heave, he unrooted the pitiful thing, and raised it over his head.

"I - Z - A - Y - A - K - U - N! I thought I told you not to come back to Ikebukuro! Or do I have to rip another ear so you can listen better, HUH!"

"Now, now, Shizu-chan.~ I came all the way here to make a deal with you.~"

"Deal? Who wants to make a deal with a flea! The blonde spitted out harshly."

"Aww.~ That hurts my feelings, Shizu-chan.~ You haven't even heard the deal yet." Izaya pouted, cutely.

"It doesn't matter what the deal is! All that matters is, that you get the hell out of Ikebukuro."

"Now, now Shizu-chan.~ You don't have to hide the fact that your _scared_ of what I have in store for you.~" Izaya taunted with a cocky grin of amusement, as he shrugged.

"I - Z -A -Y - A - K - U - N!~ I'll take you on your _deal_!"

"Heh." Izaya smirked. "Well, Shi zu chan!~ The deal is that, _if_ you can catch me than I have to listen to you for the whole day… and I have to wear _this_ all day." As Izaya said this he pulled out… A pair of fuzzy, white bunny ears. "But if you can't catch me than… Shizu-chan you'll have to wear this the whole day, and obey me." Izaya grinned in amusement as he saw flashes of emotions cross Shizuo's face - surprise, confusion, anger. Slowly an evil smile - usually found on Izaya - crossed Shizuo's face.

"Okay louse, if that's the deal, then I will definitely catch you, know matter what."

"Oh really, Shizu-chan.~" Izaya smirked, and suddenly dashed off.

Shizuo followed suite, as he yelled, "I - Z -A -Y - A - K - U - N!~"

Izaya led Shizuo down alleyways, and up roofs, as he used his parkour skills all through Ikebukuro - showing off to his lovely humans, that stared at him gasp.

Izaya turned the corner sharply, and ran across the road, and quickly took another turn. Shizuo was not far behind, as he saw the raven darting across the street, but lost sight of him. Shizuo stopped in the middle of the street; he looked around him, when suddenly a truck hit him. He did a 360 in the air before he fell to the hard, concrete road.

"Hah… Shizu-chan, you never grow up do you? Always falling for the same trick." Izaya said, as he towered over the blonde, that seemed to be unconscious. Suddenly the blond's hand shot out, and grabbed the raven's slender hand before he could escape.

"I - z - a- y -a!~ I finally caught you." Shizuo got up, his iron grip never letting the informant's slender, pale hands go.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan." Izaya said sheepishly, as he tried to wrench his hands out of the brutes grip.

"Izaya!~ I'll never let you go."

"Aww. That's very kind of you Shizu-chan, but I'll pass on receiving love from a _monster_." Izaya said curtly.

Ignoring Izaya's insults, Shizuo dragged him - by his signature, fur trimmed coat - back to his apartment.

Nee.~ Shizu-chan, could you let me _go_? Izaya pulled out his switchblade, and pointed it to the blonde.

I-z-a-y-a - k-u-n.~ Did you forget about the deal _you _made? Shizuo swiftly grabbed Izaya's wrist, and squeezed, causing the raven to drop his switchblade. Don't worry I'll make sure I use you in a _useful _way by fucking you senseless.

Oww.. Shizu-chan... are you so desperate to have someone to fuck, that you need to resort to a _guy's _body? The raven said cockily, as he tried to make the blonde mad. Well I guess _nobody _would like a _monster _like you. Izaya said, as he shrugged.

Shizuo ignored the informants desperate tries to make him mad. Shizuo was indeed angry, but he would let the raven have his _punishment_ in a different way then _usual._

Izaya continued to badmouth the ex-bartender, but it was to no avail. Shizuo continued to drag the informant, and when they finally arrived at their destination - Shizuo's apartment. He kicked open his apartment door, and walked to his bedroom, dragging Izaya along. He threw the raven onto his bed, and pinned him down.

"Now… Izaya-kun, put _that _on."

"Ah~ Shizu-chan, I didn't know you had such a _perverted _fetish."

"Shut up, louse." Shizuo growled, as he reached into Izaya's coat, and pulled out the bunny ears. He placed it firmly on top of the raven's head. Next he yanked off the fur-trimmed coat, and his black v-neck shirt followed suite.

"O-Oi! Stop it! Protozoan!" Izaya yelled, as he thrashed around.

Ignoring the raven, he continued to undress him, until he was bare.

"F-Fuck you!" Izaya glared up at the brute, that was staring down at him with lust in his eyes.

"Anytime." Shizuo smirked, with amusement. Suddenly he bent down, and kissed the raven's flushed lips. His tongue probing the wet cavern, and encouraging the other to join. The kiss soon became one of heated dominance, and both refused to falter, but Shizuo soon dominated Izaya, as wet sounds filled the room. Shizuo broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected the two. Izaya panted, as he tried to regain his breath.

"F-Fucking protozoan.."

In response, the blonde bit the informants delicate skin - roughly - eliciting a moan from the quivering raven. He traveled down the informants, pale skin - planting butterfly kisses here and there. He soon reached Izaya's sensitive, pink buds; he sucked on it forcefully. His hand pinching, and rolling the other. Moans seeped out of the informant's lusty mouth. Shizuo bit lightly on the pink bud, and a scream of pure ecstasy was elicited from Izaya.

"Mmm! Shizu-chan!…"

Shizuo traveled lower, to the hardening member, that was twitch, and oozing pre-cum. He licked and sucked on it, causing the man under him to mewl in pleasure.

"Ah.. Sh-Shizu-chan.. your such a.. Ah!.. F-Fucking tease." Izaya panted, and gasped.

"Oh~ What do you want me to do Izaya?~ If you don't tell me, I won't know.~"

"Go die! You stupid protozoan!" Izaya said, as his face tinged a light pink.

"Ah~ I guess I'll just continue to _tease_ you senseless."

"Wait!" Izaya yelled. He knew he couldn't continue on like this, but maybe Shizuo would just fuck him senseless, when he couldn't take it anymore.

"I know what your thinking flea, it won't work. I'll just continue to tease you until _you_ can't take it anymore." Shizuo said, as if he read the raven's mind.

Izaya grimaced at the truth to it, and gave up. Looking up at Shizuo in defeat; he spoke in a barely audible voice "Shi - Shizuo... please fuck me.. senseless."

Shizuo smirked, at his victory over the raven. "Good job.~ Here's your _reward_, and with that he engulfed Izaya's cock."

"Aaah! Shi-Shizuo!" Izaya yelled, as he bucked his hips.

Shizuo hollowed his cheek, and sucked roughly - deep throating him. Not long after, Izaya came hard, into the moist cavern. The raven panted, as he watch the blonde swallow his cum. His vision hazy, and his eyes glazed over with lust, as he basked in his afterglow.

"Suck." Shizuo commanded, as he shoved three fingers in front of the dazed informant. Without a hint of hesitation the raven took the digits into his mouth and sucked erotically. Shizuo stared at the informant who was coating his fingers with generous amounts of saliva. As he watched - his fingers disappearing into those flushed, pink lips - his cock twitched in anticipation. Suddenly, he ripped his fingers out of that wet cavern, and inserted his digits into Izaya's wet hole. Izaya moaned as the blonde scissored, and probed around... looking. Suddenly Izaya yelled loudly, as Shizuo touched his prostate.

"Found it.~" Shizuo murmured, as he continued to press roughly onto that sweet spot.

"Aah! Mphh! Sh-Shizuo!" Izaya yelled, in pleasure.

Shizuo slipped his fingers out and replaced it with something _much_ bigger. He penetrated the raven slowly... torturously.

"Aah..! Sh...Shizuo..!"

Shizuo waited for the raven to adjust, as he stared down at him - hair disheveled and messy, lips swollen, saliva running down his chin, eyes glazed over with unbearable pleasure.

"Mmm...! Sh-Shizu-chan.. m-move!"

Shizuo bent down and kissed the raven, their tongues entwining like a sacred dance. Shizuo broke the kiss; and began to move, thrusting precisely into the spot that made the raven lose his mind.

"Sh-Shizuo!" Izaya yelled out, as he drowned in pleasure.

Shizuo gave a grunt, as he began to move at a faster and steadier pace, never missing the raven's sweet spot. With every thrust Izaya's hips pushed back to meet Shizuo's, as they slowly worked toward their delicious orgasm.

"Sh-Shizu-chan! I-Im cumming!" Izaya cried out, as he felt his seed's spilling out of him. Izaya collapsed onto the white sheets - Shizuo still inside him.

"Izaya~ Who said you could cum?" Shizuo said, as he flipped the raven onto his stomach, and continued to pummel into him.

"Mmm! Sh-Shizu-chan! S-Stop!" Izaya moaned, as he felt his cock coming alive again.

"Oh?~ _This_ here doesn't agree with you." Shizuo said, as he touched Izaya's growing erection.

"N-No! Shizuo! D-Don't touch it! I-I just came!"

Ignoring the informant, Shizuo continued to pump Izaya's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Nngh! Shi-Shizuo! You ass!"

"Hmm?~ What did you say? Izaya-kun!~" Shizuo said, as he slammed into Izaya's prostate.

"!~ P-Protozoan!"

"Hm?~ I can't here you." Shizuo said, as he continued to pound into Izaya with more force.

"Wah! Sh-Shizuo! I-Im cumming!" Izaya yelled out, as he came hard onto the bed sheets - his inner walls tightening around the blonde. Shizuo thrusted a few more times, before he came inside Izaya.

"Mmm~ I can feel your cum inside me." Izaya teased.

"Sh-Shut up, louse." Shizuo said breathlessly, as he collapsed onto Izaya - trying to catch his breath. Shizuo glanced at the raven's pale neck, and sucked on it, leaving a visible hickey on the informant.

"Mmn~" Izaya mewled; he turned around to kiss the debt collector. Shizuo sucked and nibbled Izaya's lips, as he broke away.

"I still hate you louse." Shizuo said bluntly.

"I still hate you too." Izaya smiled, as he lightly kissed Shizuo on the lips

**A/N**

Please review!


End file.
